1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a flanging fixture for forming a ledge in an opening in a vehicle and a process for performing the fixturing and flanging operation on a painted metal surface surrounding the opening in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention concerns means and methods for forming a ledge about a sunroof opening or aperture in a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The formation of a flanged or offset edge to form a ledge or surface for receipt of a sunroof is well known in the art. Heretofore, the methods used involve either (a) an offsetting process to the vehicle surface surrounding the sunroof aperture or (b) a welding process, to weld a pre-formed ledge into the vehicle roof aperture area. Earlier methods of offsetting a roof surface surrounding an aperture required applying an air tool, such as a pneumatic tool, to the periphery of the vehicle surface surrounding the aperture, to form an offset surface for receipt of a sunroof. Either method, welding or offsetting, however, requires the roof or offset surface to be sanded and repainted. This, of course, leads to added labor, expense, chance of error and irregularly painted surfaces.
The present invention, as will be detailed, teaches a flanging device and method of forming a flange or offset surface which eliminates these expensive, time consuming steps.